


A strange exchange

by LoLecter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 16 years old John imagining himself having sex with an adult, James Bond to be more precise, M/M, Other, Sort of Underage, sibling helping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen years old John get caught masturbating to James Bond by his sister. More than one revelation ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange exchange

**Author's Note:**

> The story would have taken place in the eighties so in other words John could not just go watch porn on his computer. Also where I live people used VHS back then, but if anyone know what they used in England and it's not that just tell me.
> 
> Again this was done for the MABA bi fanwork challenge on tumblr.

John had been planning his evening for the entire day. His mother had told him last night that she and his father would come home late that night and Harry had plan with a friend, leaving John alone for a couple of hours.

Being a teenager living with three other people John didn’t have many opportunities to masturbate other than in the shower or very quietly at night so he was gonna seize this one.

John went into the living room, box of tissue and VHS in hand. Having only recently realized that he was bisexual John had yet to acquire any pornography magazine with men, as he had done for women. That left him with only one option beside his imagination and that was his James Bond movies.

James Bond had been John first crush on a man and he had masturbated more than once thinking about him. John put the cassette in the VHS player, and installed himself on the sofa.

He advanced the movie to skip the intro, slowly slide a hand in his pants and started touching himself. Watching the movie, John focused mainly on James himself. He imagined kissing those lips and taking his suit off, seeing his cock hard for him. John was half hard already so he lowered his pants to free his erect member and touch himself more easily.

James was flirting with a woman now and John imagined he was in her place. He imagined that hoarse voice speaking close to his ear and those eyes looking at him. By the time the scene cut to James in bed with the woman John was hard and moving his hand faster on his cock. 

He imagined himself kissing that naked chest and being pinned under it. He could almost feel James hard member moving against his. John sucked two of his fingers and moved them under his shirt to caress his nipple, picturing James licking them. In the movie James was getting dressed now, but John was too deep in his fantasy to care.

In his head James had started touching both of their cock at the same time and John was lost in the sensation. He was holding himself tight and moving in quick stroke, getting close to coming when he heard a scream and a “Sorry!” from the voice of his sister.

John saw Harry leave the room running, a horrified look on her face. He cursed in frustration and threw his arching member back into his pant. Why could Harry not do as planned for once? Sometimes he truly hated his little sister.

John stopped the movie and thought of his ugly old aunt to will away what arousal he had left. Once he was sure there was no bulge showing through his trouser he went in the Kitchen in search of Harry. After all he would have to face her sooner or later.

Harry was pouring herself a glass of juice. She gave him a quick look and then proceeded to avoid his gaze completely.  
“So... you came home earlier than planned.” John remarked awkwardly.

“Yes, my friend was being annoying.” She answered, still not looking at him.  
  
John nodded.

“Sorry you had to errrr... see that.”

“You should be. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life.” Harry tried joking.

The joke fell flat, but John was still thankful for his sister attempt at humor. It made things a little less uncomfortable. He smiled.

“Well if you had stayed at your friend house like you said you would...”

“I’m not the only one responsible here. Could you not wank in your bedroom or the bathroom like everyone else?”

Neither of them were really angry. They were mostly annoyed and in Harry’s case a bit disgusted. John had to admit it was understandable. He was her brother after all.

“I thought I was alone.” He said, for all explanation.

He couldn’t really say to his sister that he had wanted to wank watching James Bond. Harry annoyingly didn’t leave the subject alone.

“You were watching James Bond.” She said.

“Yes?” John replied on his guard.

 “There was no woman in the scene and I know for a fact that you have magazines in your room if you want to see women.”

John really didn’t want to know how his sister knew about his magazines. What he wanted to know however was where she was going with this. John hadn’t come out to his family yet. Only one of his friends knew and that was enough for him at the moment.

“I was not really watching the movie.” He tried.

 “Then why go in the living room and wank in front of it then?”

John didn’t know what to say to that. Harry looked him in the eyes for the first time in the conversation. She must have seen something because she exclaimed:

“Oh my god! You were wanking to James Bond. You’re attracted to him!”

John opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing came out. What he said instead was:

“Please don’t tell anyone!”

Harry amused smile went away and her face immediately became serious.

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“So... are you gay then? Because I thought... Well, you seem to like women.”

“No, I’m not I’m gay. I like women too I just... I think I’m bisexual.”

Harry nodded, understanding.

John had not planned to come out to his fourteen years old sister so soon, but he had to admit he was sort of glad it had happened. Harry looked fine with it and maybe this meant that he would have an ally if his parents didn’t react well.

“Thanks. You know, for being ok with it.”

John was just about to leave when Harry called him:

“John?”

He looked at her and found her looking strangely terrified.

“I like girls. Only girls.”

John was a bit speechless to be honest. He really had not been expecting this. What were the chances of his sister not being straight too? Then he remembered what she had said about his magazines earlier and it hit him.

“You’ve been borrowing my magazines haven’t you?”

Harry blushed.

“I was curious and it’s not like you use them all the time.” She defended herself.

John laughed.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind. I understand.”

And he did understand even if he found the idea that his sister had been wanking over the same pictures as him a little disturbing.

“You know” Harry said, sounding like she did when she was asking their mom something she was not sure she would agree on, “If you gave some of them to me I could get you some with men.”

John had to admit he had been wondering how he would get magazines with men. He could not simply go into a store and buy them since he was not 18 and he doubted any of his friends could procure him any, like they had done for the girl magazines. He had thought about stealing them, but if he got caught the humiliation would have been too horrible for words and there was always the risk that the person would call his parents. It was not the way he wanted his parents to find out he was bisexual.

Still, could he really ask his fourteen years old sister to find him porn magazines? It was not like she had not already been borrowing his anyway. At this point what bad could it do?

“All right, I will leave two of them in your room later.”

John had only four magazines and he thought giving her half of them was a fair offer.

“I want to choose which one.” Harry protested.

John rolled his eyes.

“All right, just go in my room and take the ones you want. I will be in the shower.”

Harry smirked and John fought not to blush. They both knew what he would be doing in the shower.  

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, well you better bring me my new magazines soon.”

“You will have them before the end of the week. Until then you can still use your James Bond movies.” Harry teased him.

 “Very funny.” John mumbled as he left the room and went into the shower to finish what he had started earlier.

Later that night as he thought about it John realized this strange little exchange with his sister was more than what it was. By doing this they were saying to each other I accept you and I will help you in any ways I can with this. They were in this together and they would be there for each other. Admittedly they had started in a very unconventional way, but it was the intention that mattered.


End file.
